Limitless Oblivion
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: The Other Side is gone, Esther is alive with her children in New Orleans. A blonde man has shown up looking to reunite with Kol but to get what he seeks blood from Esther and the doppelgangers. What are his real plans, what does he intend to actually do once he and Kol are reunited?


Limitless Oblivion

I do not own Vampire Diaries. This story will have different points of view and will be determined by ( ).

Chapter 1: The Other Side's Collapse

(Omniscient POV)

The Other Side was collapsing. There were only moments left before it would fall apart. Kol Mikaelson was one of the few remaining souls who held on till the end. He was watching as the Anchor and her more or less friend Damon waited for oblivion.

"A pity isn't it?" The two turned around to stare at the Original. "Come to torment us in the final moments Kol?" The Original chuckled. "No . . . for all my bravdo . . . I still don't want to die alone. You both got to say goodbye to the ones you love but I did not. The one I love, a great witch . . . hasn't tried to revive me or even contact me. You don't know the pain of dying alone with no one who loved you to say goodbye." The two almost were shocked at his words. They didn't understand but at the same time could feel his pain.

"So let's go together Kol. Even you don't deserve oblivion alone." The Original smirked. He walked towards the two but stopped when a familiar motherly voice yelled out.

"Or come with me and live again!" Kol turned and looked back at his mother. "Mother."

"We have seconds Kol, come now and live. I will explain everything." Kol looked at Bonnie and Damon. "Bye darlings." He ran towards his mother. Bonnie and Damon yelled for him but he disappeared with Esther from the Other Side. Bonnie took Damon's hand and held it.

"Do you think it will hurt?"

"No-" He was cut off as the Other Side fell apart at last.

(Four months later, New Orleans, same POV)

"At least you're not stuck as a teenager Finn." Esther spoke to her son. Kol in the body of a teen sat down with the two.

"I rather enjoy it but not nearly as good looking as I was . . . if Asher still wanted to find me . . . he wouldn't want me now." Esther smirked. "Well you'll find someone dear. Now, did you charm Davina?" Kol smirked. "Of Course, I may be in a new body but I have not lost my charm, I have a date that I actually need to leave for with the girl." Kol stood up and walked out. When he was out of hearing distance Finn spoke up.

"Can we trust him mother? He once wanted to kill you and me."

"We can, Kol can be counted on to do what is in his best interest." They were interrupted by an old friend. "Unless I am around . . . right?" From the shadows stepped out a blonde man in black with a nice athletic build.

"Asher, how did you find us?" The blonde took a seat. "When you live for a thousand years . . . you learn a few tricks."

"What do you want?" Asher smiled. "I want Kol and in his original form. I know you can't do that but I can. However, I need you to hold off on killing Klaus. If he dies then the doppelganger blood becomes useless to me. With Silas and Amara dead, nature will no longer make doppelgangers of them. I also need your blood."

"Why would I give you either one of those things?"

"I will give you all your bodies back right now as it is in my power to do so. I will also give you a spell to neutralize Klaus . . . after I have Kol back." Esther was suspicious of the witch she knew all those years ago.

"Why tell me and not Kol?"

"I don't want him to know I'm here yet. He thinks I abandoned him. So I have to give him a gift when we first meet so he knows how much I love him."

"I can't trust you Asher. I haven't forgotten how you used me." Asher rolled his eyes. "I am willing to give you your body back as a good faith payment." Asher snapped his fingers and the bodies of Esther, Finn and Kol all changed. Though Kol was out an about so his transformation wouldn't be known yet.

"There, blood please." Esther looked at herself in a mirror. "Fine, but I warn you Asher, if you try anything, I will seal you away." Asher scoffed and walked out of the room. Finn looked over to his mother.

"Mother, can we trust him?"

"His goal is to get Kol back. We can trust him to that point." Said Mikaelson walked in and the spell had worked on him too. "Did you do this mother? Return me to my former sexy self. I noticed halfway down the road when I looked at my reflection. You ruined my date, I can't do what you wanted now."

"I tried a spell, it seemed to work. We have things to do Kol."

(Elena)

I'm accepting that Damon is gone. Those drugs that made me see him were a stupid thing to do and so is the idea of compelling the thoughts of Damon away. I need to find him and I know there has to be a way to get him back.

Caroline was waiting for me downstairs in the parlor. We were going back to the college today. As I walked down the stairs I could hear Caroline and someone talking. He spoke with the familiar British tone like Klaus or Kol.

As soon as I walked in I could see the man. He was gorgeous, He was blonde and had beautiful sapphire eyes. His clothes were clearly pricy but at least more colorful than what I usually see with Stefan or Damon.

"Elena Gilbert I presume. I am Asher, Asher Mikaelson." I became weary at the sound of his name. Caroline stepped in between us. "He's here to help Elena but he wants something in return."

"Help with what?" Caroline stepped out of the way and the guy smirked.

"I can give you Bonnie and Damon back and all I want in return is yours and Stefan's blood. I expect yours now as a good faith payment." This was a lot to take in. Who the hell was this?

"Why do you need my blood?" The man did a fake yawn. "You bore with me your questions. Blood, now." I looked at Caroline.

"Come on! It's for Damon and Bonnie." Whatever, let's just do this. He handed me a dagger he had tucked in his belt. I took it and cut my hand. He handed me a vial and I let my blood flow into it. He took it from me and and put the vial in his pocket.

"Good, now time for my end of the bargain." He closed his eyes and concentrated. He began to mutter some words. He opened his eyes. "Check the kitchen area. I have pulled them from their purgatory on the plain of oblivion."

"Oblivion?"

"The witches of ancient times created this plain called Oblivion to punish people. It makes them relive a day over and over for however long the witch wants them there. I don't believe that to be the case for them but that is where they were. Now they are here in the house. Thanks for the blood, see you around." Asher began to walk off.

"Wait! Don't you need the blood of Stefan?" He smirked. "Oh, don't worry I'll get it." The witch Asher walked out of the house and we all went to the kitchen to see if Damon and Bonnie were there.

I could hear chatter. We all ran in and there they were sitting at the table. "Damon!" He turned to look at me. "Elena." I moved in a flash to embrace him in a hug. Caroline came down and hugged bonnie.

"Caroline, how are we here? Me and Damon were stuck in 1994."

"Some witch, he summoned you guys back in exchange for Elena's blood." Damon perked up at that. "Why? What did he need your blood for?" I pulled away.

"He didn't say. I didn't care, I just wanted you back."

"Yes but Elena there is no telling what he wants with your blood." Damon had a point but I didn't care.

"Damon, you're alive. That is all that matters, same for Bonnie." Bonnie shook her head.

"Elena! Whoever this is . . . he could use your blood for anything. He could want something bad. What was his name?"

"Asher, Asher Mikaelson. He can't be an Original, besides being a witch there were only the five siblings, their father and mother." My phone began to go off. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Stefan.

"Hey Stefan."

"Elena, have you heard from some witch named Asher?"

"Yea, he just stopped by and gave us Bonnie and Damon back."

"Tell me you didn't give him your blood."

"I did, it was the only way to get Damon and Bonnie. He should be on his way to get yours." There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"He already has it. He took it from me yesterday. I talked to a coven of witches near me and they told me about Asher. He is a witch loyal to one of the Originals family members. I'm not sure which one but if he is gathering blood I imagine it's to bring one of the dead ones alive.'

"There is no other side though, he can't even if he wanted to."

"The withes said that many of the supernatural beings were sent to some place called Oblivion. Esther and other old witches told the witches on our side how to do it. Asher could bring back anyone with our blood."

"No, there is no way that is going to happen." I hung up the phone.

(Kol)

I was glad I looked like I use to but it is annoying that I can't use that girl anymore. I was down at the river. After Niklaus took his damn dagger away and Asher came back we would go down here together.

"Why did you leave me on the other side? Why did you abandon me?" It's not like he would hear me. The next thing I knew, the river began to move. A pillar of water shot out and a shape began to form. I could feel a coldness in the air. The water instantly froze and there was a heart on the pillar of the frozen water.

"Our 100th anniversary that was performed, where are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Chapter, review and be kind


End file.
